


I've never seen you cry.

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a prompt from an anon on tumblr: "I've never seen you cry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've never seen you cry.

To many, Darth Vader was not an emotional man. To those below him he was a monster devoid of any human conscience, incapable of feeling anything other than rage. To those appointed above him he was simply a piece of machinery to be cleaned, used, and put away. Boba Fett was a new category all his own.

The Mandalorian bounty hunter had seen Vader express many emotions, had even seen him smile. This, though? This was new. Boba doesn’t say anything, just lets the Sith Lord collect himself and dry his eyes. The taller man takes a deep breath, apologizing for the lapse in his control.

“No, no, it’s fine. I’ve never seen you cry, though. Is everything alright?” Boba finds himself asking- a lapse in his own control, as Vader had put it.

“Today is an unpleasant day. There are many things about it I don’t wish to have discussed.”

“Fair enough. It’s your business, not mine.” Boba nods. They sit in a comfortable silence for a handful of minutes before Vader puts his mask back in place, standing. He regards Boba for a moment before having the chamber opened.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Boba shrugs, following the Sith Lord into the hall. Boba returns to his ship and Vader to the Emperor, and as Boba prepares to leave he decides not to make Vader regret what had just happened between them, grateful for the trust the Sith Lord has placed in him.


End file.
